disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Great Wyrm
These are the strongest of all the dragon clans. They are a rarity in the Netherworld and it is highly recommended, when encountering a Great Wyrm, to escape as quickly as possible. They possess unequaled stamina and strength amongst the demon races. Hunting Great Wyrms was once considered an impressive act of power and skill, leading to them becoming rare. Great Wyrms are known to live in the Cave of Ordeals. They are violent and their powers can raze an entire countryside with ease. On average, any Great Wyrm tends to be roughly equal to a Demon Lord in power and it is not uncommon for one to rise to the level of Overlord in a Netherworld. It is very difficult for Dragons to become Great Wyrms, however if they do, they become more powerful than you could ever imagine. REQUIREMENTS Dragon, Holy Dragon, or Serpent Feats: Toughness, Improved toughness, Great fortitude, Dragon's Health, Nidhogg Special: Must have been victorious in many battles, must have learned which discipline you will follow before you take levels in it. Hit die: d12 Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge Arcana (Int), Fly (Dex), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Race: When becoming a great Wyrm, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. +2 Strength and Constitution. -2 Dexterity Flight: Drops to 10 feet (Perfect) +4 to Intimidate Magichange: Regardless of what you possessed before, you now magichange into a large Greataxe. Though you can still utilize other magichange techniques in this form, you cannot gain any from your previous class. Techniques readied At every level other than 2nd and 8th, the Great wyrm gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. However he only gains the number of techniques readied, he must choose techniques from the new Great Wyrm technique list located below. Great Wyrms can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Great Wyrm uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws, however if it's strength score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. Large Great Wyrm Great Axe Two Handed Melee weapon Damage: 3d6 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: x3 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 12 lbs. Monster Weapon: You now deal x3 damage on a critical hit, if you did before, this stays the same. Inheritance of Evil Great Wyrms add the Great Wyrm evilities to their list of evilities to buy at normal price. Power Incarnate (Su) Great wyrms tap into the very nature of being an engine of destruction. Their bodies are attuned to the essence of greatness and it allows them to obtain great power. When a dragon becomes a Great Wyrm they choose a discipline of Draconic powers which they use to draw their energy from. This power does not have to derive from your elemental affinity as a dragon, however Ice element dragons cannot choose the Fiery discipline, Fire element dragons cannot choose the Frigid discipline, and Air element dragons cannot choose the Fiery or Frigid Discipline. Fiery You are an undisputed master of the primal elements of fire. Your heart is the core of the sun and your eyes burn brighter than the stars. Your technique list is as stated below. 1st—'Fire, '''2nd—'elemental speech, elemental touch, scorching ray, '3rd—'Mega Fire, elemental aura, fireball, '4th—'wall of fire, ** Fiery Kienzan, **Triple Fire Jump (MC), ** Fiery Dance '5th—'Giga Fire, **Fiery Column ,**Fire Fountain '6th—'contagious flame, **Fiery Roar, ** Fiery Spiral Explosion (MC) '7th—'Omega Fire, delayed blast fireball, ** Spiral Blaze '8th—'wall of lava, **Fiery Burst '9th—'Peta Fire, fiery body, meteor swarm, ** Fiery Shine Taker '''Burning Body (Su): Your body is engulfed in bright red flames, creatures that touch you with a melee attack that isn't a reach weapon take 1d8 fire damage. Creatures that attempt to grapple you or otherwise end up grappled by you take 6d8 Fire damage. Fiery Mastery (Su): At 3rd level you become a master of flames and their heat can never burn you. Instead of taking damage from fire spells and techniques you are instead healed for an amount equal to half of the damage you should have taken. However you also take 50% more damage from Ice Techniques. Fiery Supremacy (Su): At 7th level you have mastered the elements As such, once per day you can maximize any technique that deals fire damage. You can do this once at 7th level and an additional time at 10th level. Raging Your strength comes from a seething hatred deep within yourself, you not only feel your own hate but the hate of thousands of years of dragon slaying. Your technique list is as stated below. 1st—'True Strike, '''2nd—'Enlarge Person, Shatter, Bull's Strength, '3rd—'Rage, '4th—'Inflict Critical Wounds, ** Raging Kienzan, **Triple Rage Jump (MC), ** Raging Dance '5th—'Righteous Might, Shout, **Raging Fountain, **Raging Column '6th—'Stoneskin, Mass Bulls Strength, Garm, Moonstruck, **Raging Roar, ** Raging Spiral Explosion (MC) '7th—'grasping hand, Disintigrate, **Spiral Rage '8th—'Earthquake, **Raging Burst '9th—'crushing hand, Implosion, ** Raging Shine Taker '''Rage (Su): Your body is engulfed in a glowing yellowish flame that gives off no heat, Channeling your seething hatred through this flame, you gain the power to rage like a Barbarian. You can rage a number of rounds per day equal to your Great Wyrm level. Rage Mastery (Su): At 3rd level you gain access to any 2 Rage powers. You cannot choose level dependant rage powers. Rage Supremacy (Su): At 8th level, Your terrible hatred knows no bounds. Your critical hit range is increased by one point that is applied after the effects of abilities like improved critical or keen. In addition a number of times per day equal to 3+Strength modifier, a critical hit you make can be instantly confirmed. Frigid Your heart is cold and from it seeps the primal element of frost. The essence of the ice age and the cold blackness of space you are a champion of the cold. Your technique list is as stated below. 1st— Ice, obscuring mist, 2nd— frostfield, elemental speech, elemental touch, resist energy 3rd— Mega Ice, 4th— ice mirror, ice storm, solid fog, wall of ice, ** Frigid Kienzan, **Triple Frost Jump (MC), ** Frigid Dance 5th— Giga Ice, cone of cold,**Frigid Fountain, **Frigid Column 6th— cone of cold, freezing sphere,**Frigid Roar, ** Frigid Spiral Explosion (MC) 7th— Omega Ice, **Spiral Frost 8th— greater ice mirror, horrid wilting, polar ray, **Frigid Burst 9th— Peta Ice, gate, tsunami, ** Frigid Shine Taker Frigid Body (Su): Your body is engulfed in glowing blue flames, creatures that touch you with a melee attack that isn't a reach weapon take 1d8 cold damage. Creatures that attempt to grapple you or otherwise end up grappled by you take 6d8 Cold damage. Frigid Mastery (Su): At 3rd level you become a master of cold and it's frigid strength can never overcome you. Instead of taking damage from Frost spells and techniques you are instead healed for an amount equal to half of the damage you should have taken. However you take 50% more damage from Fire sources. Frigid Supremacy (Su): At 7th level you have mastered the elements As such, once per day you can maximize any technique that deals Frost damage. You can do this once at 7th level and an additional time at 10th level. Astral Your powers are spiritual and your mind has tapped into the far reaches of the universe. You are calm and your flame burns with a beautiful peace harboring an intense heat. Your technique list is as stated below. 1st—'Feather fall, Longstrider, '''2nd—'Hypnotic Pattern, Locate Object, '3rd—'Fly, '4th—'lesser planar binding, Dimension Door, Locate Creature, Phantasmal Killer, ** Astral Kienzan, **Triple Astro Jump (MC), ** Astral Dance '5th—'Teleport, Overland Flight, **Astral Fountain, **Astral Column '6th—'Planar Binding, Find the path, Cloak of Dreams, **Astral Roar, ** Astral Spiral Explosion (MC) '7th—'Reverse Gravity, Sunbeam, Insanity, Greater teleport, **Spiral Astro '8th—'Greater Planar Binding, Phase Door, **Astral Burst '9th—'Interplanetary teleport, Meteor Swarm, Astral Projection, Gate, World Wave, ** Astral Shine Taker '''Astral Body (Su): Your body is engulfed in glowing Reddish yellow flames that bend and launch oddly from your form, creatures that touch you with a melee attack that isn't a reach weapon take 1d8 force damage. Creatures that attempt to grapple you or otherwise end up grappled by you take 6d8 force damage. Astral Mastery (Su): At 3rd level you become a master of Force and it's cosmic might can never hurt you. Instead of taking damage from Force spells and techniques you are instead healed for an amount equal to half of the damage you should have taken. However you take 50% more damage from disintegration techniques and spells. Astral Supremacy (Su): At 7th level you have mastered the elements As such, once per day you can maximize any technique that deals Force damage. You can do this once at 7th level and an additional time at 10th level. Diabolic Your heart resides in the center of hell, held by the Lord of terror himself, you have embraced diabolicism and exist only to destroy. Your technique list is as stated below. 1st—'enlarge person, true Strike '''2nd—'deathknell, Pain Strike, Shatter '3rd—'Rage '4th—'spell immunity, Inflict Critical Wounds, ** Diabolic Dance , ** Diabolic Kienzan, **Triple Diablo Jump (MC) '5th—'righteous might, Symbol of Pain, Shout, **Diabolic Column, **Diabolic Fountain '6th—'Hellfire Ray, Harm, **Diabolic Roar, ** Diabolic Spiral Explosion (MC) '7th—'Destruction, Finger of Death, grasping hand, Disintegrate, **Spiral Diablos '8th—'Clenched fist, Demand, Earthquake, **Diabolic Burst '9th—'crushing hand, Implosion, ** Diabolic Shine Taker '''Diabolic Body (Su): Your body is engulfed in glowing Bright Yellow flames that dissolve and turn creatures to dust, creatures that touch you with a melee attack that isn't a reach weapon take 1d8 disintegration damage. Creatures that attempt to grapple you or otherwise end up grappled by you take 6d8 disintegration damage. Diabolic Mastery (Su): At 3rd level you become a master of Disintegration and it's destructive nature can never hurt you. Instead of taking damage from disintigration spells and techniques you are instead healed for an amount equal to half of the damage you should have taken. However you take 50% more damage from Force techniques and spells. Diabolic Supremacy (Su): At 7th level you have mastered the elements As such, once per day you can maximize any technique that deals disintegration damage. You can do this once at 7th level and an additional time at 10th level. Natural Armor Great Wyrms gain natural armor as indicated on the table above. Ability Boost The Great Wyrm gains bonuses to it's Strength and Constitution at levels 2, 6, and 10. The Great Wyrm does not gain the ability bonuses from it's previous class. Damage Reduction At 2nd, 5th, and 9th level the Great Wyrm gains Damage Reduction overcome by nothing to display it's vast power and dense body. Energy Resistance The Great Wyrm gains Energy Resistance at 4th and 8th level, this energy type can be any type of energy, but cannot be of a type you already have. Kagutsuchi (Su) A Kagutsuchi is the strongest kind of Great Wyrm. It is a dragon whom has lived for millions of years and faced many foes, Destroyed entire civilizations and forged planets. Once per day as a standard action, a Great Wyrm can focus the power of all dragons. It's flames turn black and it's eyes white. For one round per Great Wyrm Level, you gain a +6 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. Your Damage Reduction increases by 5, Your size increases to Huge and you gain an additional attack at your highest base attack bonus. Once while in this form you can designate one of your techniques as a hellfire technique. This technique deals maximized damage and creatures with resistances to this technique's damage type gain no protection, Creatures immune to the damage type take half damage. Regardless of any immunities, whenever you exit this form you are exhausted and cannot restore this exhaustion through magical means. This lasts for 1 round per level.